


那些发不出来的狐燕段子合集/Various Cirillac'h drabbles collection

by Auphiteus



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auphiteus/pseuds/Auphiteus
Summary: 大部分段子都在别的平台上发过。然而……只好怒转AO3屯文。This is a collection of drabbles I posted on other platforms. All of them are writing and headcanon practices in nature. Explicit rating is applied for some of the drabbles are PWPs. Please read at your own risk lol.English is not my native language. I'm sorry for the linguistic inconvenience.





	1. 一人之旅

**Author's Note:**

> 私设如山警告。这个CP的前提铺垫没有体现在这些段子里……真的只是练习性质的段子啊。部分段子/短篇是直白的PWP。介于各人对这个CP的电波同步率的差异问题，请务必看清tag和开篇再继续阅读_(:з」∠)_
> 
> ——没头没尾的那你为什么还要发呢？因为……因为各种原因导致我得找地方屯起来啊，哭泣。

精灵贤者再次见到她时，凯尔莫罕的春雪已凝，空旷的古堡废墟里只有两人冻硬的衣物被褪下时在寒气里抖出的簌簌声。之后他们如常在炉火前坐下，等一瓶从提尔纳利亚千里迢迢光临的新酒轮流滑进咽喉，却不约而同地看向劈啪作响的炽热柴薪。就像从前数不清的偶遇一样。

她说起她一整年的战利品和每一单主顾的语气和尊容。托他那时在雌鹰之塔半空打开的世界交汇处的福，光是在史凯利杰狩猎就足保温饱，偶尔遇上劫道者则更能开心地反敲一笔。她时常打抱不平，有债必偿也有仇必报，只是太阳旗早已遮满了大陆，像一面无法飞跃的铁幕，像个壁垒，像个无从释怀的劫。  
她说自己已经不适合在城市里露面了。比如诺维格瑞，比如辛特拉的废墟，比如尼弗嘉德深处的鲍克兰。灰白头发的女性狩魔猎人的名声传遍雅鲁加河上下，而她在被她杀死的剪径者身上搜出的信件里，她听说自己的外貌和帝国的皇后几无二致。

他一时失语。兀然开口，说起的却是他穿越十数个传送门而来的见闻。他又到了那个新奇的世界，有如群帆般在月光下行驶的丛林与澈如琉璃的高大山脉，有在星海间穿梭的船舶与其间化身为虹的住民——的确都是她在旅途中曾流连忘返的梦境，只是那些世界的传送门十年一启，地址百年一替，任何不懂飞翔的走兽都要被迫穿越数不尽的时空乱流。  
他发现她早已转过脸看着自己许久——递过来的瓶子见底了，一滴不剩。她对自己笑得理所当然，毫无罪恶感。

“我并非不想去看看。但当我回来后，我在哪里才能找到杰洛特和叶奈法呢？”

精灵贤者忘记了最重要的事情：人类的自然寿命并不长久。

狩魔猎人心里装着炉火的光亮，脚下却还有一生长路要走。

她很快就要离开这里了。离开这座古老的城堡，迎着凛冽的春寒，踏着将融的雪泥，走向遥远而熟悉的从未冬眠的世界，走向仍然没有褪尽白雪颜色却也总是生机勃勃的世界，走向人类聚居的荒蛮泥泞的世界，这个烟火气十足的世界。  
但这个世界从不爱她。

“你知道当狩魔猎人的风险，吉薇艾尔。”

“这是命运的选择。也是我自己的选择。”

——但是你总能选择退出的。你的养父母会接受你自主做出的所有选择。如果你不那么固执，甚至可以反悔，像个真正的奇迹一般回到亲生父亲的身边；人类已经不可能困住现在的你，无论是刀剑还是强权——

“再加上恩希尔——”希里若有所思地盯着他笑了笑，碧绿的瞳子在这抹笑容里青幽得像只野鸟。“我不能保证他真对杰洛特的话相信得死心踏地。”

——或者，你可以来提尔纳利亚——他的大脑忽然热切地运转起来。建在瀑布顶上的度假别墅，精致的青铜枝灯上挑着半透明的冻石花朵，魔法的辉光柔和地照亮堆满卷轴和古代抄本的乌木长桌。描绘金色藤蔓的帘幕笼着一室温暖的炉火，拉开就能看到绵延的森林与山河。他可以把桌子清理干净，撤掉专为王家顾问定制的华丽枝灯和丝绒窗帘，唤来仆人把这间屋子装饰成——

……矮小，卑微的仆人们。他们接受号令时恭顺地抿出微笑，小心翼翼地不露出野蛮种族的原始特征。

他没有继续想下去。烛火跳动了一下。希里闭眼把散落的刘海撩到头顶，用一侧的虎牙咬了咬嘴唇。

 

“我想这个话题还是算了。以后再说吧。”


	2. 信

柯曼•玛卡之子克里凡•埃斯佩，外号是阿瓦拉克，职业是贤者，前艾恩艾尔族王室首席奥术顾问，移居艾恩西迪族的世界已数年有余，因为与人类相爱——或者，按提尔纳利亚城里从来没有消停过的闲言碎语来说，他是因为与人类“通奸”而被放逐，就跟三百年前他那在婚前不知羞耻地与人类私奔的未婚妻一样。

当年在他背后咒骂劳拉之名并将王廷的死气沉沉归因于她一人所为的观众，如今当然将该诅咒的名字换成了他的。总会如此，毫不意外。

而实际情况是阿瓦拉克从一条忽然出现在凯尔莫罕门前的霜犬口中领了一卷邀请函看完后，摇了摇头把它缩成张信票大小的纸片——本想烧掉的，但还是憋住了扔进腰包最里层，就不再理会了。那信上盖着贤者之厅所有还活着的大贤者的徽印，最后是如今不情不愿被套上摄政王冕的盖尔的玺印；信中用恭谨的语气诚挚邀请这位解除白霜危机的功臣与吉薇艾尔前往提尔纳利亚居住，并请他继续担任王室首席顾问，所有的待遇都将是一人之下万人之上的——从手笔来看，此信绝无可能是摄政王亲笔所写，但他却欣然批准把这封信发到了自己手上。这不禁让他远远对盖尔翻了个白眼。

他已经没有任何兴趣继续待在提尔纳利亚的王廷里了。更毋论还要如贤者之厅里永远蠢蠢欲动的同事们所希望的一般，于时局稳定后在欣然拱手的盖尔的默许中接任桤木之国的王位——特地提及“衷心欢迎吉薇艾尔与您一同回归”，当然也不是没有原因的。  
——更何况，解除白霜危机的不是他，而是吉薇艾尔。

他一脚将还在对他打滚卖萌的构体生物踢成了一堆还带着残余魔法能量的冰晶和碎块，准备回收其中有用的部分。凯尔莫罕实验室唯一的缺点是位置太偏远，更新药品和设备不太方便，每次等希里回来后借助她的能力采购也不是办法。而建立新的传送门总需要更多的资源，包括炼金材料，比如硫磺和构体生物的灵核——看来这封信也并非一无用处。


	3. Feather loss（NSFW）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……都说了这是NSFW了→_→

阿瓦拉克自认已经完全了解和适应了吉薇艾尔作为人类的一切。如果未来允许，他们的生活将在彼此分享中波澜不惊地继续：她猎她的魔，他收集材料做他的实验——不过不再是关于上古之血的；夜幕降临后他们会在艾恩希迪世界的人间灯火下相拥而眠。总有痛苦的先例试图提醒他们，异族相爱不是命运就是孽缘，但在一切预言都已尘埃落定之后，最重要的只有现在和明天。

但是今天他忽然不敢扪心自问已经“适应”了。因为这一次……嗯，那里几乎是光滑的。

“你向女术士求助了？”

“有什么问题吗？”她扬起脸，神色中有一瞬间的波动，像闸门后的暗流。“我觉得这样更舒服，就问母亲要了药膏。”

“……这不太像你。”亲吻间的低语里漏出一丝玩味，这让她忽然觉得自己好像被占了便宜。

“我不是专门为了你而这么做的，精灵。”

精灵从鼻子里呼出一口气，一寸寸轻啮她被温热吐息熏得发红的耳轮。“我并不介意，又不是第一次见到你的这一部分。”让她背脊如有电流淌过的惩罚落到耳垂时变成了舔吮，并拢的两根手指也慢慢滑到她希望的那个位置，却不急着探入，“但如果早知道除净毛发的结果是让你这时候还有精力反驳，”他不慌不忙地触摸和涂抹，存心要将湿融的滩涂搅成涌流不已的深泉，“我确实有点想念毛绒绒的有趣触感——”他描摹沟谷的两指偷偷卷起撬弄那颗已被冲刷成形的卵石，感到她呼吸渐促，身体绷紧，感到一汪稠滑的温液开始沿着手指流淌。“现在少了一种办法让你求我，可惜了。”

“……啰嗦。”希里推了他一把。她咬上他的唇，将他按向毛皮贴面的壁板，直接坐在他双腿之间。“为什么你总是能念叨个不停……”她不由分说解开他亵衣的扣子，欺身将一串温热的亲吻从他蠕动的喉结落到他刺满符文的白皙胸膛上，“这是贤者的职业病，”她重新叼住他的耳尖，满意地感到有明显的压力隔着亵裤抵上自己湿软的腿心，“还是说精灵才会这样，”她看着精灵如雪峰下浅湖般青蓝色的双眼罩上蒸腾的雾气，感到他裹上自己腰间的手臂慢慢收紧，下意识地用虎牙咬了咬唇角。“还是说，老男人都会这样？”

她猜到了结局。但她没想到的是，精灵贤者竟然还要比自己作为猎魔人的反应来得快——眨眼之间，她就变成了被按住的那个。

阿瓦拉克叹了口气。只一个响指，希里就惊讶地发现自己和他身上最后的遮蔽物都已然化为无形，而她却毫无机会向对方抗议。他向她腰际和腿间一路游走的指头带着让全身所有神经末梢都开始剧烈震颤的酥麻感，对未知的焦虑和其中夹杂的些许期待让她两腿酸软、几乎要开始发抖；而他另一只手带着舒适的温度从她的脸颊滑到侧颈和肩头，亲密无间的抚触又让她感到安心而放松。他毫不留情地施加爱抚，点到即止而从不彻底满足；任她气喘吁吁、敏感不已却又无计可施。在她几乎要开始生气的那一刻，他却俯下身去在她耳边轻柔地说道：

“是只有我会这样，希里。而且我要纠正你的错误——你马上就会知道我到底算不算‘老男人’。”


	4. 高能食品

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 千字文练习之二。这是个在为跑路而不得不四处旅居异世界时临时转职超市打工妹的希里和加里敦煮男老狐狸的傻白甜小故事。

“张嘴。”

他正聚精会神地研究着斑驳墙面上自己用粉笔头绘就的星图，无暇觉察来人正用两指捏着什么贴到他唇前。但是他知道来人是谁，这小半年来他们几乎朝夕相处，早就熟悉彼此步伐与呼吸的节奏，无需抬头便知道对方已到身边。

“张嘴呀。”

于是他张嘴——接着，微苦的浓郁香气就如柔软光滑的花瓣一般在舌尖绽开，其间裹着一颗逐渐融化的核心，咬开后有松脆的碎块——像是榛仁，还有不知名浆果沁入心脾的酸甜。等他转过头来，又是一块同样藏有惊喜的甜点被迫不及待地塞进自己口中——但却隐隐失落地发现它已被咬开，自己嘴里只有半颗。他在满口馥郁酒香里打量她，她左手抱着整整一大袋零食，包装五颜六色，想是自己口中之物的来源；她沾了糖渍的右手食指和中指却掩着舌尖，正被她孩子气地、一本正经地舔着。然后他有些好笑地看着她瞬间抽回手去背到身后，一双大眼睛跟野猫一样眯成弓背炸毛时绿莹莹的两盏小灯。

“你笑什么……他们送我的酒心巧克力只有一颗了，早知道半颗都不留给你。”

“提尔纳利亚也有酒心巧克力。”

“辛特拉的王宫里曾经也有啊。哦，说得好像你能随时回趟提尔纳利亚一样，艾瑞丁一定会热烈欢迎的——”尤其是如果你认为我就该寸步不离地跟着你的话。她撇撇嘴，把那只手在裤子上拍了拍，拉过椅子坐下，把零食袋往桌上一放，从中随意掏出一块，麻利地剥起蓝绿色的箔纸。“反正这里的巧克力好吃一点。而且是我在这里工作的奖赏，不是谁的施舍。”她瞥了正拿了块毛巾擦手的精灵一眼，见他若有所思地看向别处，便自顾自地说了下去。“这里的人把今天叫圣瓦伦汀节，巧克力似乎是今天的节庆食物。总之这次收到不少，我想把它们尽量都带走——能解决我们好几天的能量消耗。你不反对吧？”她盯着刚剥好的巧克力自言自语，架势却丝毫不像要留着这袋零食当储备粮，很可能当晚就要吃个一干二净了。

“不反对，我十分欢迎且赞赏你对旅途困境的高瞻远瞩。不过——”精灵不知何时已经移到她身后，一把就把巧克力从她手中掰走大半块；桌上沉甸甸的透明纸袋也在她的连声抱怨里慢悠悠地逆着引力飘了起来。

“你今日糖类摄入量超标。人类必须每天摄入足够的维生素和蛋白质才能保证健康，吉薇艾尔。我们去做饭吧。”

 

——在人类的情人节里收这么多巧克力？当离开这个世界的传送门打开时，你是走，还是不走啊。


End file.
